The reason I hate you
by Ai Hasana
Summary: Orihara Izaya is the wealthiest man in Tokyo. He could get whatever he wanted, including toys to satisfy his boredom. So why does he keep on bugging his butler, the unwilling Heiwajima Shizuo?  Yaoi and smut in future chapters  Rated M for a reason
1. Prologue

**Hiya alls! Ya know, I've been soooo obsessed with Shizaya fanfic lately. And the pairing itself. Hmmmm**

**Well, whatever, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

* * *

><p><strong>The reason I hate you<strong>

_Prologue_

"Izaya-sama, this is my eldest son, Heiwajima Shizuo." Izaya looked up from his magazine. The 12-year old did not like to be disturbed while he was enjoying himself. He turned his head to give the rude maid a stern look, when his eyes fell on the boy who stood next to her. "Heiwajima Shizuo?" Izaya repeated the name, examining the boy. Scruffy brown hair. Gorgeous mocha colored eyes. Lovely tan skin. This was interesting. "Heh." Izaya stood up and advanced towards the boy. "Can I call you Shizu-chan?" he asked. Shizuo instantly flared up, glaring into Izaya's ruby red eyes. He clenched his fists. "Okaa-san, I don't like him..." he growled at his mother. His mother flinched. "Shizuo! Don't say such things!" she scolded, and turned to Izaya. "I apologize for his behavior, Izaya-sama." "It's okay, I don't mind." Izaya waved his hand dimissively at the maid, his attention still focused on Shizuo. "So you're the one training to be my butler, eh?" he asked, pleased that his butler wasn't going to be that emotionless robot named Kasuka. Shizuo didn't reply. "Y-yes, if you're alright with that." Shizuo's mother smiled weakly. "Nope! I don't mind! Anyone is better than Kasuka-chan!" Izaya told the woman, smiling widely. And Shizuo lost control.

He ripped the door off its hinges and swung viciously at Izaya with it, aiming for his head. Izaya ducked out of the way, and moved further into the room. "This is coming out of your parents' paycheck, you know." he informed Shizuo, who was slowly stomping towards him with a murderous look in his eyes. "Shizuo! Stop!" his mother screamed, running forward and grabbing her son. Izaya laughed to himself as he watched the woman try to subdue her son. He dodged another wild swing from Shizuo. "Shizu-chan, catch me if you can." he taunted, opening the window. The red-eyed male jumped out and landed perfectly on his feet like a cat. He smirked when he saw Shizuo follow the suit. Although his landing was a bit more clumsy, Shizuo managed to make it without any injuries. "Get back here, Flea." he growled. "I'd rather not be pummeled to the ground by a monster." Izaya said, before running off. Shizuo chased after him. Izaya smirked. That boy was a protozoan, wasn't he? How entertaining. He noticed a truck coming down the street. "Perfect!" He thought, ducking to the side. Shizuo ran right past him and into the way of the truck. There was a loud crash, a snap, and then a deadly silence. "Aaaah!" The driver of the truck yelled, getting out of the vehicle. "Kid! Are you okay?" "He's fine, he's fine..." Izaya lazily drawled lazily, reaching into his pocket and pulling some money and handing it to the driver. "Leave him be."

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

When Shizuo woke up next morning, he was in a hospital bed. His brother, Kasuka, sat next to the bed, staring intently at Shizuo with emotionless eyes. "... Now what'll happen?" Shizuo asked. Kasuka sighed. "Izaya-sama already decided that you'll be his butler in the future, and he refuses to let anyone else have the position." he told his brother. Shizuo clenched his teeth. _"That damned flea. I'm going to kill him one day, even if he's my master."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmm, I hope you liked it so far? <strong>

**Sorry if it's a bit dull right now.**

**I'll do my best to make it better!**

**Read and Review peeps!**

**~Ai**


	2. Ootoro

**Hiya all! I'm back with another chapter!**

**I'd like to thank the people who left me reviews, and favorited this story. it wasn't expected, since the prologue had less than a thousand words. O.O So yes, thank you very much!**

**Here's some replies to the reviews I got:**

**Akai Mu Tsuki: Aha, I'm glad you found it interesting! I was thinking of of Shitsuo!Shizuo at first as well, when I began this story, but I decided that it would be much better if I just left him the way he was. Here's the next chapter! enjoy!**

**blackwingsgreeneyes: I'm sorry. You're right, it was a bit rushed, since it just came to my mind one random night, and I had no idea what else to put in after I typed it. ; A ; But I'm happy you still found it to be good! I'll do my best to maintain your excitement!**

**Okay. Now I'd like to tell you that these chapters will be in Izaya's POV, but there will be times when I switch to Shizuo's POV. Just a warning.**

**Enjoy the first real chapter, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!**

* * *

><p><strong>The reason I hate you<strong>

_**Ootoro**_

_Izaya's POV_

"Tired, tired tired tired~!" I sang as I got into my shiny black limosine. It was 5:32 PM, and I decided to excuse myself from work. I figured I could finish whatever I had left to do at home, but as for now, my main objective is to go home, snuggle into my comfortable bed, bury myself into my electric blanket, and sleep. Just sleep until the day was over. The car door slammed shut as I slumped onto the black leather seats of the car. I got myself into a comfortable position, and turned to the driver. "Where to, Orihara-sama?" the man mumbled nervously. I rolled my eyes. "Home. Need you ask?" I gave him a stern look. The driver nodded, but the car did not start moving. "What are you waiting for?" I asked, a bit annoyed. "Seatbelt, sir." the driver continued to mumble. "Who cares, just drive the damn car. And step on it, I want to get home as soon as possible." I sat up, crossing my arms over my chest. "But..." the driver protested. "Do you want to get fired? I already kicked two people away today. I don't mind getting rid of another one." I warned. The car instantly began to move. I sighed in content and leaned back into my seat. I opened my eyes when I heard him mumble something that sounded like 'moron'. "What did you say?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing, Orihara-san." the driver answered, focusing on the road. It better have been nothing. That stupid jackass has no idea how lucky he is to serve under me.

It's great being rich. I, Orihara Izaya, am the richest man in Tokyo. As the CEO of 'Kanra', a designer brand that both wormen and men loved, I live a life of luxury. Whenever a new product was released by Kanra, the shelves would be emptied in 20 seconds flat. Jewlery, clothing, hoisery, accesories, my company has it all. Maybe that's why people like it so much? I know what people want, and I also know how to supply it. It was only natural for me to be at the top, with the pathetic name brand obsessed people lionizing me. Of course, the lowly morons aren't only idolizing me because I'm a genius. Not to be conceited, but I have good looks. My dark brown hair is always shiny and silky, something that many men don't have. I also have interesting red irises, which enchants my admirers. My face is smooth and soft, and I always wear a happy countenance, despite the hard times I live in. My figure is lean and lithe, which was appealing to many females (and men too...). I have a wonderful personality... Or that's what I make everyone think. When I'm outside for all to see, I'm polite, reserved, and serious... but as soon as I'm out of the view of the public, I'm an annoying prick; selfish, indifferent, and conceited. All of my servants know that, but they dare not say anything about it out of fear that they would be fired, then chased down and injured. I'll admit it, I'm cruel enough to hire hitmen.

"O-Orihara-sama..." I opened my eyes when I heard a shaky voice call for me. "What?" I mumbled, realizing that I fell asleep during the ride home. "We've arrived at your home, sir." the driver replied. I glanced at him. "You look pathetic in that uniform." I said, opening the car door. The driver did look horrible. The red uniform clashed terribly with his ginger colored hair. He looked too... bright. Like he would blow something up. "Make sure you take it off the next time I see you." I told him. "B-but sir, your rules are not to take off the uniform or I'll be fired..." the driver mumbled. "That's the point, dumbass." I said, getting out of the car and slamming the door loudly. I smirked. It was so fun to screw with peoples' minds. It was also fun to watch their reactions, even though I know what they would be...

"I'm home~" I happily threw open the doors to my mansion. "Welcome home, Izaya-sama!" The servants and maids lined themselves up and bowed to me. "One, two, three... Oh? Where's Shizu-chan?" I asked, counting my beloved workers. "Shizuo-san is in the garden, I believe." one of the servants informed me. "Ah? Shizu-chan is so rude." I smirked, taking off my black blazer and handing it to the closest maid. "Go back to work, everyone." The workers scattered, and I instantly headed towards the garden, ocassionally poking maids as I passed by them. I chuckled at their surprised squeals. Always so amusing. When I finally reached the garden, I found Shizuo hard at work, pulling out stubborn roots from the ground. His back was turned to me, so I could easily watch the blonde from behind without being noticed. I listened to Shizuo's growls and grunts, laughing at sporadic comments ("Damn you, stupid, if you were that flea, I would just...") and clumsy blunders. After a few minutes of watching, I decided to disrupt the protozoan's lovely time. "Where's the gardener? He was hired to do this, not you." I asked, casually walking over to Shizuo. The blonde's eyes widened, and he took a few steps back, turning around to face me. "When did you get back?" He growled, still holding a root in his right hand. "A while ago. I just happened to hear some of your comments. So, were you hoping that I would magically turn into one of those weeds so you could rip me to shreds?" I smiled sweetly at Shizuo. "Tcht." Shizuo looked away, an annoyed look on his face. "You were so rude, Shizu-chan~ You didn't even come greet your master." I said, leaning closer to the taller man. "Where's the 'welcome home' I was expecting?" "W-welcome home." Shizuo mumbled. "Louder." I ordered. "Welcome home." Shizuo repeated. "L-O-U-D-E-R!" I demanded. "Welcome home, you fucking flea!" Shizuo growled. I laughed, and Shizuo realized his mistake. "If you were a normal servant, I would be firing you right now." Ichuckled. "Aren't you lucky you're special?" Shizuo didn't reply. He merely clenched and unclenched his fist. "Oh? You have some dirt on your face." I grabbed Shizuo's chin and forced the protozoan to look at me. I placed my finger on his face, over the spot of dirt on his cheek Then I smeared it against Shizuo's face. "It suits you, ya know. You should cover yourself in some more of it." I laughed, quickly jumping back when Shizuo swung his fist at my head. "My, attacking me now, hm?" Isighed. "You disgrace. Go wash yourself off, and leave the rest of the work for the gardener tomorrow." "You fired him last week." Shizuo reminded me. Oh. So that was why Shizuo was the one pulling the roots out of the ground. I rolled my eyes. "I'll find someone else. Now hurry up, I don't have all day to wait for you." "What are you waiting for?" Shizuo glared at me with those mocha eyes, finally dropping the root he had been holding onto for so long. "Something to entertain me." I called, going back into the mansion. "You don't want cow crap on your face all day, do you? But if you like it, be my guest. Just stay away from me."

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Eeeeh, this dumb design looks bad..." I looked at my sketchbook, wondering where I went wrong. I examined the newest design for a watch. "Ugly!" I pouted, and threw the sketchbook at the door, just as it opened. "Hey!" Shizuo growled, hitting the book halfway across the room. "Whaaa-, Shizu-chan, I told you to knock before you barged in." I frowned at him, shaking my head. "You tell me a lot of pointless shit." Shizuo snapped. "Dinner is ready. Go downstairs and eat." "What's for dinner?" I asked, suddenly wanting to enjoy the heavenly taste of ootoro. "I don't know. I think the chef said something about French food." Shizuo gave me an annoyed look. "French? No, no no no. I want Ootoro." I huffed. "What?" Shizuo narrowed his eyes. "Oo-to-ro!" I said slowly, hoping that the dumb brute would finally understand. "I'm not eating French food tonight." "You stupid maggot! The chefs went through a lot of trouble to prepare the food for you!" Shizuo yelled at me. "So what? I'm paying them, aren't I?" I lazily shrugged. "Go down to the kitchen and tell them to prepare all the fatty tuna I can eat." "No." Shizuo folded his arms across his chest. "No?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "No, you louse. Go down and eat what they already made." Shizuo commanded. "Listen, you monster. I'm the master of this house." I walked over to him. "Oh? Well then, Flea-sama, please do go eat your dinner like the grown parasite you're supposed to be." Shizuo said, giving me a mocking smile. "Shizu-chan..." I warned. "Go. Tell. Them. I. Want. Ootoro." Shizuo sighed, and removed his arms from his chest. "Come on." He picked me up suddenly, when I least expected it. "Huh? Let go of me, you beast!" I yelled, struggling in Shizuo's tight grip. "Relax, stupid master. I'm just taking you to the dining room, so you can go eat." Shizuo said, merely tightening his grip on me and nearly cutting my blood circulation. "Shizu-chan, I'm going to kill you!" I reached into my pocket for my trusty flickblade, which I always carried around at times like this. Wait, did I say always? _"Crap."_ I thought when I realized that I left the weapon in my room, on the nightstand. I'm going to be screwed if I didn't do anything. I flailed around, yelling, kicking, and attracting the attention of the employees we passed. Just as I was about to bite him, Shizuo dropped me onto the dining room floor. "Eat all of the food on the table." Shizuo said, closing the door and locking it. "Hmph." I snorted. "I will not." There was no way I was eating something I didn't want to especially if the person I hated most ordered for it. Shizuo sighed in frustration. "Fine then, I'll just have to make you, won't I?" he growled, grabbing a fork from the table. He viciously skewered something from one of the plates on the dining table and held it to my mouth. "Eat." I shook my head and clenched my teeth together. "Eat." Shizuo repeated. I picked myself up from the floor, darted to the dining table, and grabbed one of the knives. "Shizu-chan, be a good boy and put the fork down..." I said cautiously, holding the knife in front of him. Shizuo took a step forward, the fork slightly bent in his hand. I instinctively slashed at him, leaving a neat line across the butler's uniform. "Fuck!" the protozoan cursed, looking down at the the chest of his outfit."That was a present from Kasuka, too!" I could see the rage building up in Shizuo's eyes, so I decided to make a quick escape. "Iiiizaaaayaaaa-kuuuuun!" Shizuo roared, just as I flung the door ope and ran for my life. The protozoan chased after me, yelling my name and flinging objects at my head. I dodged paintings and vases, looking for a way to exit the mansion before Shizuo tore the beautiful structure down. "Shizu-chan, those things are expensive!" I called, trying to stop the blonde in vain. Shizuo replied by tossing another vase at me, which flew past my shoulder and hit the wall, shattering into tiny pieces. _"That'll be me if I'm not careful..."_ I thought, turning to the right and running into the kitchen. "Simon! Help me!" I called when I saw one of my favorite servants, a black Russian giant. Said servant turned around, just as I ducked behind him. "Simon! Get out of the way!" Shizuo yelled, just as he prepared to punch me. His fist collided with Simon's big palms. "Shizuo. Fighting is bad." Simon said in his strange Russian accent. "Shut up! Let me at that maggot!" Shizuo yelled as Simon grabbed him and held him down. "Phew! I'm safe!" I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Simon!" "You bastard! Let go of me!" Shizuo yelled from underneath Simon. I couldn't help but laugh at the struggling moron. As monstrous as his strength was, there was no way he could ever compete with Simon, who was probably the only person who could handle him. "Simon, can you tell Dennis that I want him to make me some ootoro? I'm starving." I tapped Simon's shoulder. "Of course." Simon nodded. "Thank you~ Send it to my room when it's ready, will you?" I said, turning and happily exiting the room while Shizuo shouted and complained. "Izaya!" Simon called. "Don't fight with Shizuo!" I laughed. Such a fucking pacifist.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Here, flea."

That dumb neanderthal should really stop calling me a names.

Shizuo stood at the doorway, holding a large silver tray. "Don't make me walk, Shizu-chan." I smiled at him. "I'm not going into your bedroom for a second time." Shizuo grumbled, looking away unhappily. "Then why did you come up here?" I glowered at him. "... Because I'm your butler." he mumbled, blushing slightly and catching me off gurad. His embarrassed face actually looked... _cute_? "Come here." I ordered. Shizuo didn't budge. "Do it." I hissed. He relunctantly stepped into the room, walking towards the bed I was resting on. He stopped as soon as he reached the foot of the bedframe. "Is it ootoro?" I asked, nodding at the tray he held. "Yeah." he nodded. I happily removed the lid and grabbed one of the slices of fatty tuna. I took a bite, and savored the amazing flavor. "Aaaah, so yummy..." I mewled in delight and popped the rest of the fish into my mouth. Shizuo shifted uncomfortably. "Can I go now?" he asked. "No." I replied, taking another piece of the fish and popping it into my mouth. Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed, and I could tell that he wasn't really happy about watching me nearly die in bliss while the delicious food melted on my tongue. Five minutes passed, and one piece of ootoro remained on the tray. I finally picked up the last piece. "Here, Shizu-chan. Since you were such a good boy and stayed here the whole time." I said, generously offering it to him. "I don't want it." Shizuo huffed. Oh right. He hated fish. Normally, I would have just gobbled it up, but... "Eat it anyways." I told him. "What? Why should I?" Shizuo growled. "Because I'm your master?" I said. I hoped the stupid protozoan didn't forget this. "So what?" he asked. I sighed. Didn't I give him a good enough reason? "Shizu-chan, the damage you caused to my house today was over 5 million yen." I informed him. "And That's a lot of money, especially with your wage. So if you eat it, I'll overlook the fact that you nearly destroyed my house again." Shizuo mumbled something. "What?" I asked. "I said fine. As long as you keep your word." he snapped. He reached out to take the ootoro from me, but I jerked my hand back. "Nope! I'm feeding it to you!" I smirked. "And you're going to eat ever bit of it, including the oil." Shizuo wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Are you crazy? Why the fuck would I do that?" he yelled. "Do yu want to be in debt for the rest of your life?" I asked. He sighed in frustration. "Dammit, you louse." he growled, just before he grabbed my hand and forced the ootoro into his mouth, along with my fingers. I watched, amused, as he ate the fish in disgust, but my amusement quickly turned into confusion when he actually began to lick the fish oil from my fingers. His tongue expertly slid along my fingers, gently massaging the tip of each finger. My fingers twitched as he began to suck on them, his teeth occassionally nibbling them. Dammit, this felt... _good_? What's going on? I felt myself blush as I watched him. Why am I enjoying this? I quickly removed my fingers from his mouth. "Get out of here!" I ordered, throwing the tray and it's lid at him. "What the fuck, flea?" Shizuo cursed when they hit him. I quickly turned away. "I'm sick of your face. Go away!" I yelled, hiding my flushed face from him. He growled something and left the room, slamming the door behind him. What the hell is going on? I reached up and grabbed one of my pillows, hugging it close to my body. Why the hell did I just enjoy him as he sucked on my fingers? _"I hate you Shizu-chan!"_ I screamed in my head as I closed my eyes. _"I hate you for making it feel so good..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! Hope you liked it! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. :3 Keep reading and don't forget to review!<strong>

**~Ai**


	3. Piano

**I'm here with another chapter! Yippee! I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, subscriptions, and favorites! **

**Now, on to replies to the reviews!**

**Akai Mu Tsuki: I'm happy that the chapter made you happy! I'm glad I could help you in some way, and I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'll keep updating as soon as I can!**

**blackwingsgreeneyes: Ahahaha, yes, he just may be... or maybe not. c(: We'll see. And yeah, since I do have a lot of mistakes, since I skim my work as soon as I'm done with it, instead of spend my time editing it. The program I use on my laptop doesn't have spell check, and it really kills me sometimes X( Let's overlook that, shall we? **

**kyotoxo1: Ehe, I hope you enjoy this chapter then! I love Shizaya too!**

**Alrighty! Now, onwards to chapter three! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The reason I hate you<span>**

_**Piano**_

_Izaya's POV_

"I want sixty articles of product C9-328DBC sent to the Kanra store all the way at the East side of Ikebukuro. Now." I ordered, slamming my binder on the desk in front of my assistant, Yagiri Namie. The young woman looked up from her lunch, obviously annoyed. "I'll do it after I eat." she snapped, returning back to the food. "No. I want you to do it now." I demanded. Namie sighed. "You worked me half to death this morning, just because you were frustrated." So she noticed? She flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder and turned on her laptop. "You said C0-328DBC, right?" she asked. I nodded, and she quickly typed a few things, then selected something. "Done." she said, turning off the laptop and going back to her lunch again. "Good." I pushed my binder at her. "Look over these contracts and tell me if there are any glitches in them." "After lunch." Namie said, spooning soup into her mouth. Really, this woman... I sat down on the seat in front of her desk and watched her eat. She gave me a cross look. "Can you not do that? It's rude." she complained. "Namie, do you have anyone you hate to no end?" I asked, ignoring her. "You." she quickly replied, not even bothering to think about it. I gave her a disgruntled look. "Anyone besides me?" "... Harima Mika." "Who's that?" I asked. "My brother's girlfriend." Namie said, reaching over for her water bottle. "And why don't you like her?" "Because I love my brother. That ugly little stalker does not deserve his love." Damn, this woman was honest. "So you love your brother as a sibling?" I asked. "Romantic interest." Huh. I knew she was weird, but I didn't think... "Wow, that's intense." I sighed. "How so?" Namie asked. I gave her a strange look. Seriously? Does she have to ask? She has a brother complex, for God's sake! Wait, God doesn't exist. "Would it even work between you and your brother?" I asked. "Of course. Seiji will only come back to me in the end." Namie said. That lady sure is full of herself. I looked up at the ceiling, thinking of my own siblings. They were in a relationship with each other, right? I haven't seen Mairu and Kururi in a while... "Did you just come here to talk about my love for my brother?" Namie asked, interrupting my thoughts. "No." I said. "Anyways, back to what I was saying... Harima Mika. You hate this person, right?" "I told you that already." Namie snorted. Rude bitch. "Okay, so let's say... she did something to you." I started. "What? Stab me?" Namie asked sarcastically. "No. Shut up and let me finish." I scowled at her. "Say... you tell her to do something you didn't expect her to do. And then she actually does it, and you like it..." Namie stared, then began to laugh. "What, did some chick you hate give you a blowjob or soemthing?" she said between peals of laughter. I fought back the temptation to strangle her. Shizuo didn't give me a blowjob, he just licked my fingers... in a very sexual way. Oh, shit. Wait, damn, did I just think that? I froze. Namie looked at me, a ridiculous smile on her face. "So I was right?" she asked. "No! You're dead wrong!" I vigorously shook my head, hoping to shake the images of Shizuo working his tongue out of my head. "No, I'm just saying-" "If that bitch did it to me, I'd slap the brains out of her head." Namie told me. "I hate her, so it would never feel good." This woman is vicious. "So what would it mean for me?" I asked in defeat. "Perhaps you actually love this person?" Namie suggested, and I instantly laughed. "Hells no." I snorted. "Why not?" Namie asked. "Because I hate monsters." I said, getting up from the chair. "Thank you for taking your time to listen to me, Namie-chan. It was quite entertaining." I headed out of the room. Just as I reached the door, Namie called, "Monsters aren't real, stupid."

You're stupid, Namie. My butler is a monster.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

When I returned home from work, I found Shizuo busy pulling weeds out of the garden again. I didn't bother to watch him this time. "Shizu-chan, stop doing what you weren't paid to do. I'm not giving you a raise." I called out to him. "You didn't hire another gardener." He reminded me. Whoops. Guess it slipped my mind. Shizuo took off the gardening gloves he wore. "And did you really fire another driver again?" he asked as he headed towards the entrance to the house. "I did." I nodded. I fired the redhead from yesterday earlier this morning. "At this rate, you're going to fire all of your staff..." he sighed as he passed me. "Hm? Shall I fire you, Shizu-chan?" I asked him, a teasing smile on my lips. He stopped walking and glared back at me, his amber eyes narrowed. "Go ahead, flea." he challenged and began walking again. I followed him. There was a tense silence between the two of us as we walked. "You really hate me, don't you Shizu-chan? To actually want to get fired, when other people would be begging to keep their positions..." I asked. "I don't particularly care." Shizuo replied. "If you fire me, I'll just find another job." "And who exactly is going to hire you when you have such a bad temper?" I questioned. He tensed. Bingo, I hit a bull's eye. Even if Shizuo's personality was likeable (just kidding, he's as rude as hell), his short fuse often got him into a lot of trouble. During our high school years, he literally destroyed half the school when he got into an argument with a teacher. And then he beat up the teacher, which earned him three weeks of suspension. "Hey, flea." Shizuo's deep voice jolted me out of my thoughts. "What is it, Shizu-chan?" I asked, looking up at him. "Can you not follow me into the shower room? I want to shower by myself." he glared down at me. Dammit. I followed him all the way to the servants' shower room. "Y-yeah, go ahead and enjoy your shower." I stumbled backwards, then turned and walked away, trying to keep my composure. Dammit, my face feels warm. That means I'm blushing, right?

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"You have a meeting at 12:45 PM."

I looked up at Namie. "With who?" I asked. "Sachihana Akiko. You merged your company with hers last week. Don't you remember?" Namie scowled. I thought to myself. "You mean the lady that wore all that heavy perfume?" I asked. "Yes, I suppose that was her." Namie sighed. "You're having lunch with her at Kanoko cafe, okay?" "No way. I'm going to faint from her stench." I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "You go for me." "Do you think I want to sit with that woman?" Namie gave me a look of annoyance. "You're both female, it shouldn't matter right?" I asked. My assistant shook her head. "No, Izaya. It matters. This is _your_ comapny, and she is _your_ business partner, and she wants to have lunch with _you_ and _only you_." she jabbed her finger at me every time she said the word 'you'. "Well then, since we both don't want to go, then we'll just cancel it." I said calmly. Namie didn't seemed opposed to the idea. "Alright, it's settled. Give her a call and tell her I'm sick." I turned my attention back to the paperwork piled on my desk. "Hmph." Namie was already dialing a number into her phone. "Hello? Is this Sachihana Akiko-san?" she glanced at me. "Yes, hi, I'm Yagiri Namie from Kanra. About your lunch meeting today with Izaya-san..." I chuckled when Namie's cool expression turned into one of irritation. "No, no, he's not engaged to someone... Wait, what? No, I wasn't thinking of replacing him..." the young woman gave me a look as if to tell me she was going to kill me. "No, I'm afraid he can't make it. And no, it's not because he has plans with someone else..." I tapped on the desk with a pen, waiting for Namie to loose her cool. "Okay, look, you fake flower-scented bitch! He's sick! Just because he can't make it doesn't mean he has a date with some other woman, okay?" my assistant yelled into the phone and hung up. "Good job! You might have lost me a business partner!" I applauded her, a lopsided smile on my face. "Jerk. You knew I was going to get annoyed, didn't you?" Namie accused, glaring daggers at me. "What are you talking about?" I asked innocently. Namie decided to drop the matter. "You haven't been accepting lunch meetings from anyone, not even pretty women like you used to. Have you fallen for someone?" she asked, setting the phone down. "Could it be that you're interested in someone?" "Not really." I shook my head. "Is that so? How about the person who gave you a blowjob?" Namie asked, deciding to press my buttons. "It wasn't a blowjob!" I huffed. "Something else, okay? And I'm not interested at all in that person, got it? Now go away before I fire you!" Namie chuckled as she gathered her things and prepared to leave. "You wouldn't fire me. I'm the only person who can ever keep up with you." she said right before she left. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. She wasn't lying.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

When I got out of work, I was surprised to find Shizuo standing in front of the building, leaning against my limosine and smoking. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "You fired your driver, flea. Everyone's taking turns driving you around." Shizuo replied, breathing out the smoke. I coughed and took a few steps back. "I don't want lung cancer just yet, Shizu-chan. You should back off a little." I told him, covering my nose and mouth. Shizuo twitched in annoyance. "I've been doing this since high school. You should be used to it by now." he said. "Are you blaming it on me?" I asked."No. I'm just telling you to get used to things you should already be used to." Shizuo said. "Tsk." I walked over to the driver's seat. "You're driving?" He asked. "Yes." I said, getting into the car. Shizuo was about to snuff out his cigarette when I stopped him. "Just keep on smoking your lungs out. I'll see you at home." I said, right before I drove off and left him in front of my workplace. Funny? Kind of. Cruel intents? None at all.

It began to rain.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"YOU FUCKING FLEA!" I heard Shizuo's angry voice two hours later. "Ah, Shizu-chan's home." I hummed to myself, setting my book down just as he rudely barged into my room. "Shizu-chan, I'm sure I told you to knock..." I said, just as he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pushed me against the wall. "Look, you stupid louse, that was NOT funny." the brute growled. "Really? It was a bit entertaining..." I decided to give him my opinion. "You son of a- I had to walk for three hours in the rain-" "_Two_ hours." I corrected him. "-Two hours in the rain because you left me when I went to pick you up from work. Is this your way of thanking me or something?" "Not really." I shrugged. "Then why, why, why, why, why, _WHY_ would you do something like that?" he demanded, glaring at me with those pretty amber eyes of his. Actually, I had no idea why I just left him. "Because I needed to clear my mind?" I said, but it came out sounding more like a question. "Because you needed to clear your mind? Why didn't you just do that with me driving, and you sitting there and thinking? The best way to clear your mind is by forcing someone to walk in the rain and making it possible for him to get pneumonia?" Shizuo spat. "You would only cloud up my thoughts." I told him. He was beginning to shake me, and I wasn't particularly fond of getting dizzy. "I am seriously going to kill you." the protozoan said. I couldn't help but smile. "You've been saying that for the last eleven years..." "And I'll keep on saying it, until you're dead." he told me. "What if you die before I do?" I asked. "Then I'll say it to you once I meet you again in Hell." He said seriously. I laughed. "And what if I don't go to Hell?" I asked. "There's no way you can avoid your punishment." Shizuo finally released me. I looked at him in shock. Wasn't he going to try to hit me or something? Why did he just let go of me? This man was really unpredictable... "Shizu-chan?" I tapped on his shoulder. "What?" He jerked himself back, as if I had something contagious. "Aren't you going to try to kill me?" I asked. "... Not yet." Shizuo answered. "Why not?" I know it's stupid to question why I'm not getting hit, but I was curious. Normally, Shizuo would be hurling heavy objects at me, punching holes into the walls, or ripping doors from their hinges... "Because I need to dry off." Ah. I just noticed that Shizuo was soaked. So the rain was pretty heavy... I kinda felt bad. "You need help?" I offered. "From you? No thanks, you might pull off some other prank." Shizuo said, turning his heels and walking away to dry off. I sighed and picked my book up to resume my reading. I wasn't really planning anything, though...

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

8:31 PM

I opened my eyes. _"When did I even fall asleep?"_ I blinked and rubbed my eyes, groaning in discomfort as my arms ached. Sleeping on a couch was not a good idea. I got up from the couch and go stretch outside of my room to wake me up. Hopefully I could find something to do along the way. I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me, then began to aimlessly wander around. I easily skipped down the staircase, skipping three steps at a time. When I walked past the music room, I heard the piano play. _"Who...?"_ I wondered, opening the door and silently walking into the room. The black grand piano sat all the way at the far corner of the room, next to the window. Shizuo sat on the piano bench, lightly drumming his fingers on the black and white keys and creating a beautiful melody that seemed to relieve the aches in my arms. I leaned back against the wall and watched my butler play away. What was this tune called? It reminded Izaya of his childhood, before he began to deal with his family problems. It was so happy and carefree, something I had missed for the past decade. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to drown in the music. I was displeased when the music abruptly stopped. I opened my eyes and looked at Shizuo, who was looking at me. "What?" I asked. "That's my question." Shizuo replied. "And why are you down here anyways?" "I woke up." I told him, walking over. "I didn't know you played. And so well, too." "Eh. I took some lessons when I was younger. Never enjoyed the lessons because the teacher was annoying, but I never really left the piano." he fondly patted the instrument, an action that wasn't expected from someone with such brutal strength. "What about you?" "I learned a little from watching my mother play. Never learned how to read the notes, though." I shrugged. "Anyways, keep playing. "Hm..." Shizuo turned his attention back to the piano, and began to play again. I grabbed a stool and brought it behind the piano bench. Then I plopped down on it, and leaned back against Shizuo's figure. "It's uncomfortable, you know." He told me. "Whatever." I said, not really caring. Shizuo didn't say anything else. He just continued to play, allowing me to keep leaning on him. "Hey, Shizu-chan. Why're we always fighting?" I finally asked him. "Isn't it your fault? You're always picking fights." Shizuo snorted. I glanced back at him. "Maybe it's your short temper." I said, lightly pounding his back. "Maybe it's because you're a prick." Shizuo retaliated. "Maybe... maybe it's because you're a monster!" I snapped. The music stopped again. "Monster, huh." Shizuo got up from the bench and I fell back, losing his support. "It's not like I asked to be born as a freak." he said bitterly. "Eh?" I didn't like the expression he had on his face. It was sad, angry, and... and maybe even betrayed? "I didn't ask for everyone to hate me." I stared at him in dismay. Why was he telling me this? Was I supposed to do anything about it? But... I don't want him to make that face anymore. "You... may be a monster, but I don't hate you." I blurted out without thinking. Shizuo looked at me, a look of dismay on his face. Then he smiled. "That's a lie, isn't it?" He said. I feel a bit embarrassed. Was it a lie? I don't know. "But thank you. For trying to make me feel better." he ruffled my hair. "What am I? Some kid?" I slapped his hand away. "You certainly act like one at times." Shizuo took a seat on the piano bench again. "Hey, what do you know how to play?" he asked. "Eeeeh, I don't know the name." I sat up properly next to him. I placed my fingers on the keys and began to play, scowling at the small mistakes I made as I tried to remember the one song I could play properly. I was surprised when Shizuo's hands joined mine on the keyboard. "You know it?" I asked. "Mmhm. Don't remember the name of it either, though. It was from an anime*, right?" he said, closing his eyes as he played. His confident drumming matched with my timid taps, and we played together, filling the room with the pleasant music. Our fingers would occassionally brush against each other's, sending delighted shivers up my spine whenever I felt his digits against mine. If only every day was like this... No fighting, no arguing, just spending time with each other... What the hell was I thinking? I shook my head after we finished playing, trying to get the weird thought out of my head. Shizuo decided to continue playing, and I just sat there watching him. Why am I so attracted to him all of the sudden? I don't understand. _"Ah, another reason to hate him."_ I thought, moving back to give him more space. _"You're so beautiful when you play the piano..."_

* * *

><p><strong>* The song they were playing together is 'Athrun Zala's feelings', the piano version of 'Anna ni issho datta no ni' by See-Saw. It's the first ending song of Gundam Seed. <strong>

**Here's the link, if any of you are interested in listening to it: you[delete this]tube[dot] com/watch?v=cpH46KY2m8w**

**Hope you guys liked it! Read and Review!**

**~Ai**


	4. Lust

**Hi beloved readers! Are you still all with me? :3 Wheee, fourth chapter of this fic already! I'm so happy I even managed to upload this number of chapters. Joy! Anyways, to the reviewers!**

**Akai Mu Tsuki: Yeah! Izaya should really realize that he loves Shizu-chan! I demand for the author of this fic to rewrite everything! ... Hey, wait, that's me. :D Glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter!**

**Alright, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The reason I hate you<span>**

_**Lust**_

_Izaya's POV_

I decided to hire a new gardener.

I hired a young teenage girl named Sonohara Anri. When I first met her, I thought she was annoying. That shy personality, that meek appearance... It was all fake, wasn't it? I learned quite a few things about her. She's an orphan. She's currently living with family friends who are rarely home. And she wanted a job. So I decided to be a nice person and hire her.

But I kind of regret it.

When I came home from work today, I found Shizuo in the garden. Again. But this time, he wasn't alone. He was chatting with the girl. I hated the sight.. He looked happy, happier than he ever was with me. The expression on his face was so gentle and kind. His voice was soft and loving. His stunning honey colored eyes followed the girl's every step. How come Shizuo never talked to _me_ like that? How come he never looked at _me_ like that? I wanted to reach out and grab him, to get him away from Anri. But I couldn't do it. I just watched them from the shadows as they enjoyed their time together.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"You really have to do something about those stupid mood swings." I looked up when Namie walked into my office. "What do you mean?" I asked, filing my nails with my flickblade. "I mean, you're serious one day, goofy the next, and just a plain moron." Namie huffed, giving me a stern look. "For the CEO of such a famous brand, you should start acting more professionally." "You're right, sorry." I said, dropping my knife onto my desk. "What do you want from me?" I sat up properly and cupped my hands on the desk, trying to look important like all the big business tycoons in the movies. Namie rolled her eyes. "That lady who you blew off last name... Sachihana Akiko, would like another lunch meeting with you." she told me. "Did you tell her I was busy?" I asked. "Nope. I told her you said you would go." Namie smiled. That bitch. "But I don't want to." I said. "Look, this is important. It's just a business meeting, okay? You do want your company to stay at the top, don't you?" "This is some kind of revenge for the other day, hmm?" I asked. "Of course it is." Namie said. She should really do something about her honesty. "Anyways, it's on Friday, April 2nd..." My mind blocked out whatever she said. It wasn't important to me right now. "By the way, Shiki-san would like to request a meeting with you too." My ears perked up when I heard her say that. "Shiki-san? The executive for Awakusu-kai?" I asked. "Yeah, him. You know you shouldn't get involved in people like him, right?" Namie said. I laughed. "Shiki-san is merely a friend. We're not involved in anything else." I told her. "Which day does he want?" "He said he wanted to see you later today." Namie frowned, but decided not to question me. "Alright. Tell him I'll be free at six for dinner." I said. Namie nodded and left the room. Shiki of Awakusu-kai. He was an executive for the yakuza.. The two of us used to have a sexual relationship with no strings attached. Then he decided to get married, and, well, let's just say we decided to be friends and only friends. _"What does he want from me?"_ I wondered as I got up from my comfortable revolving chair. Not that it mattered. Shiki never gave me trouble. That was why I liked him so much.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

When I got home at 3:00 PM, I was greeted by the usual servants. I decided to just go straight to bed, since I wasn't planning on doing anything for the rest of the day. When I passed the storage room, I heard some familiar voices. "O-ouch!" Was that Sonohara Anri? "S-sorry, are you okay?" That was definitely Shizuo. "Y-yes, I'm fine..." Yes, that was Anri all right. What were they doing in there? "Should I stop?" Shizuo asked. "It would be kind of inconvenient, though..." Anri whispered. "Oh... you're right. I'll try to be gentler..." Shizuo mumbled. Anri screamed from some kind of pain. They had better not be doing what I think they're doing! "What's going on?" I threw open the door to the storage room. Two pairs of innocent eyes stared at me. Shizuo and Anri sat on cardboard boxes. Shizuo was holding a bottle of alcohol in one hand, and a small ball of cotton in the other. Anri just sat there, holding her right hand out. "I-I accidentally cut my finger while I was trimming the bushes..." she said shyly. "Heiwajima-san is helping me clean the cut..." I sighed in relief. "Oh, okay. You guys were just making some really interesting sounds, that's all..." I told them. Anri thought for a second and then blushed. She hid her face behind her hands. Meanwhile, Shizuo sat there was a dumb look on his face. "Interesting sounds?" he asked me. I swear, that protozoan is beyond dense. He's just plain stupid! "Never mind." I told him. "Anyways, you should go home, Anri-chan." "Alright, excuse me." Anri got up from her seat and bowed to me. "Thank you, Heiwajima-san." she mumbled right before she ran out of the room. "Did I do something wrong?" Shizuo asked, looking at the door she ran through. I decided to ignore the question. "Why are you in the storage room anyways?" I asked. "I couldn't find anything to clean her finger with, and she told me that soap and water wasn't enough to clean the wound properly. Shinra told me that I could just clean cuts using alcohol, but I couldn't find that either. But then a servant told me that we had some in here, so..." Shizuo began to explain. "Oh? Were you going to do dirty things to Anri-chan?" I asked him. He looked at me blankly. "Dirty things?" he questioned. I seriously can't believe what I'm hearing. There he is, a 24-year old man, and he couldn't understand what any 15-year old could? "Yeah, you know... like... touching." I said. "... I touched her hand to clean the finger." he said dumbly. I nearly started laughing. "Well then, why don't I just tell you want I'm talking about?" I walked over to him and plopped down on his lap. "Hey! Flea, what are you doing?" Shizuo began to freak out. "Calm down." I shushed him by pressing a finger against his lips. He fidgeted a little, but sat still. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and brought my lips to his ear. "When I said dirty things..." I whispered breathing into it. "I meant doing things like this." I nipped his ear. He flinched, and I began to lick the shell of his ear, slowly running my tongue along it. " And when I said touching..." my hands slid down to his crotch. "I meant touching you here." I gently squeezed it, and was pleasantly surprised to feel it hardening at my touch. "S-stop it, this is weird..." Shizuo growled softly. "Oh? But you're blushing, Shizu-chan. I think you like it." I chuckled, admiring how his face flushed red as soon as I began to massage the bulge in his slacks. "Hmm, I think I like it too." I smiled at the warmth that spread through my body and down to my arousal. I changed my position so I could wrap my legs around his waist, and pulled myself closer to his body so that my own aroused length would rub against his. I pressed my forehead against his and stared into his intense amber eyes. "Does it feel good, Shizu-chan?" I asked as I began to move against him, sliding my clothed erection against his. He bit his lip, as if to hold back from something. "Does it feel good?" I repeated, nipping his jaw line. "Answer me, protozoan." "Y-yeah..." he gasped out, throwing his head back and exposing his neck to me. I planted small, feathery kisses down his neck and bit his collarbone, which made him moan in what I think was pleasure. "Say, Shizu-chan, are you a virgin?" I asked, stroking his face. "Virgin...?" He panted. "Have you had sex before?" I asked. "Nnngh..." he groaned as I began to grind into him. "Well, Shizu-chan?" I teased, licking his neck and sucking on the skin. "N-no..." he admitted. Ha. No wonder why he was so sensitive to my touches. I began to undo his tie. After I yanked the annoying article off of him, my hands worked their way to his chest, undoing the buttons to his white dress shirt. Just as I managed to slip the first button through the hole, I felt two rough hands shove me away. I landed on my ass on the floor. Shizuo stood up, his arm held over his eyes to cover them. "Sorry." He muttered, stiffly walking out of the room. I sat there on the floor, staring at the doorway like Shizuo did when Anri left. _"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"_

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So what upset you?" I looked up from my grape wine at the man who asked the question. "What do you mean, Shiki-san?" I asked, although I knew exactly what he meant. Since he was an expert in body language, he could tell anyone's emotions just by observing their actions. "You've been jabbing at the table for over ten minutes now." Shiki informed me. I looked down at my hand, and saw my finger unconsciously prodding at the table. I quickly stopped. "It's nothing." I told him, flashing him a quick smile. Shiki looked amused. "Do you take me for a fool, Orihara-san?" he asked. "Of course not. I never have, and I never will." I shook my head. "Anyways, why did you want to see me today?" Shiki smiled his secretive smile. "Business." he simply said. I felt my lips curl up. "Business? What kind?" I asked and leaned forward, rising from my seat. "Not the kind you'd hope for it to be, I'm afraid."" Shiki replied, and I instantly sat back down. "Pfft, boring." I pouted, and crossed my arms over my chest like a child. Shiki chuckled. "Orihara-san, why don't you consider being Awakusu-kai's informant again?" he asked, straight to the point. I raised an eyebrow. "I thought I told you I wasn't going into shady business anymore." I crossed my legs and shifted my position so that I could feel more comfortable. "You've always been quite shady, whether you're a normal businessman or not." Shiki pointed out, and I laughed. "Alright, you have a point. But why do you want me to be an information broker again, Shiki-san?" I asked curiously. "It's nothing complicated. All I can say is that our current informant is absolutely horrible. Worthless." Shiki answered. I smiled. "Well, I'll be willing to do it... if you're willing to give me what I want..." I leaned forward again. This time, Shiki leaned forward as well. "And what would that be?" he asked. "Or is it what I think it is?" I chuckled. "Let's go party. At a bar. I want to fill myself up with alcohol right now." Like hell I was going to have sex with Shiki again. He's a married man. Cheating is unacceptable.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hours later, I stumbled into my house. "Izaya-sama!" servants rushed to aid me, attempting to help me stand up properly. I giggled. "Oh, you guys are so sweet, you know?" I reached up and lightly patted one of the servant's face. "W-were you out drinking, Izaya-sama?" he asked, clearly startled by my actions. "Hmmmmmm? Nooooo, I don't driiiiiiink." I slurred, flopping down and giving my servants a harder time. "Move." they were shoved away from me, and I began to fall. Strong arms prevented my body from touching the floor. "Shiiiiizu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around my blonde butler's neck. "What the hell are you doing, flea?" Shizuo growled, trying to remove my arms. "What do you think? I wanna cuddle wit' cha." I tightened my grip and nuzzed my nose in the crook of his neck. So warm and cozy... "You're drunk." Shizuo said suddenly. "Noooooo? Why would you think I'm drunk, silly Shizu-chaaaan?" I drawled. "Because you're speaking like that, louse." Shizuo snorted. He lifted me up from the floor and literally flung me over his shoulder. "Heeeeeeeeeey? Shizu-chaaan, where we goin'?" I asked. "To your room." Shizuo replied. "Whaaat? Whyyy?" I protested, lightly pounding his back. "So you can go to bed and then wake the hell up from whatever you're dreaming of right now." the protozoan said. How mean. I pouted. "Noooo, I'm so totally awake, Shizu-chan~ Lemme go, it's no fun when I go to sleep!" Shizuo ignored me, and continued to carry me to my room. "Shizu-chan!" I wailed as he kicked open the door to the bedroom. He dropped me onto my bed, and I immediately sank into the soft silk covers. "Shizu-chan?" I murmured. "Shut up, louse. Where do you keep your night clothes?" He asked, looking around the room. "Top drawer." I mumbled, too tired to fight, but too awake to sleep. He opened the drawers and picked out a random t-shirt and shorts. "Waaaait, Shizu-chan, no one wears shorts to sleeeeeep." I called to him. "Then don't put them inside of your drawer." Shizuo glowered at me. He walked over to the bed. "Take off your clothes and put this on." he tossed the clothes next to me. "Nooo, Shizu-chan, too tired. You do it for me..." I picked the t-shirt up and dropped it back onto the bed. "What? Stupid son of a- do it yourself!" Was Shizuo blushing now? "I'm sleepy..." I don't even care if he's blushing. I'm not stripping myself... "Just help me, Shizu-chan..." The blonde let out a small choking noise as he reached down and pulled me up so that I was sitting. He removed my shoes (they were still on?), then my blazer, then my tie, and finally began to take off my red button-down. "Ne, Shizu-chan, let's finish where we started earlier." I pushed him down onto the bed. "What are you doing?" He asked, staring at me with wide eyes. "Nothing." I said innocently, pushing open his butler jacket. I pulled off his tie and literally ripped open his shirt, not caring about his protests. I admired his toned chest. "Someone's been working out." I giggled, climbing on top of him. "It's sexy." "God, fucking stop it, Izaya..." Shizuo tried to push me off, but I just clung onto him. I licked the side of his neck, then bit down on the chosen area. I began to suck harshly, bruising his lovely neck. "Why? We were having so much fun before, Shizu-chan." I whispered between sucks. "Because... this is... really wrong!" Shizuo gasped out when I clamped down on him with my canine teeth. "It's not wrong at all..." I tried to convince him, but I could tell he wasn't buying it. "Of course it is..." he hissed. "Who cares?" I decided not to argue with him. I reached down and grabbed his crotch. "I want this in me, and and I want it now. So shut up and don't resist me." my right hand worked on taking off his trousers, and my left hand decided to continue teasing him. I tugged his boxers down to free his shaft from captivity. My lips lowered to his arousal. "You're big." I commented, giving his length an experimental lick. Shizuo shuddered with delight. I smirked and licked his cock again, slowly running my tongue up to the pink head. I looked up at him with hazy eyes, and he looked away, blushing furiously. My licks became sucks, and he began to twitch. "S-stop!" Much to my surprise, Shizuo pulled away, stopping my actions once again. "What is it now, Shizu-chan?" I snapped, wiping my mouth with the sleeve of my half unbuttoned shirt. Seriously, I was rejected by this man twice in one day! Unacceptable! "You're... my master. And this should be saved for the person you actually want to do it with." the fucking protozoan replied, already sliding his boxers on and reaching for his pants. "As if that ever stopped you from throwing things at me and trying to kill me." I glowered at him, but decided not to bother harrassing him. "You... you'll find someone a lot better than me." he said lamely. What, is this moron breaking up with me or something? We're not even together! It would have been a one time thing! There's nothing to lose! _"Wait, he's a virgin."_ I realized as he slipped his shirt and jacket on. He grabbed his tie and left the room without a word. I sat there on my bed, staring at my wall.

Fuck, what the hell?

Why do I feel so disappointed?

What was I trying to accomplish?

Where did I even get an idea like that?

I took off my shirt and changed into the t-shirt that had been forgotten about. Screw wearing pants. I took off my slacks and kicked the rest of my clothes off the bed and onto the floor. As I snuggled into my warm covers, I silently seethed in anger.

I hate him.

I hate that man.

I hate Heiwajima Shizuo.

I hate him because he's a monster and a jerk.

Jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk.

I stopped repeating the words in my head. I didn't want that word to become my mantra or something. I sighed in irritation and hugged one of the pillows on the bed. "Shizu-chan." I said, as if he was right next to me. "I hate you, Shizu-chan. You're so mean. So cruel, and so inhuman. No one is ever going to fall for you." I realized that sleep was starting to take over because of the alcohol I had earlier with Shiki. As I closed my eyes, I thought to myself, _"I hate you, Heiwajima Shizuo, because you're the first person to ever reject me..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, poor Izaya ; A ; He couldn't get laid. <strong>

**Hey, do you guys have any suggestions?**

**Do you want me to improve on anything?**

**Tell me, okay? I want to do a lot better than this!**

**Be sure to read and review!**

**~Ai**


End file.
